Vida, estoy esperando
by Mourisan
Summary: Ella,vive perdida en sus sueños,el hombre que ama parece ser uno de ellos.Si Himura Kenshin es una fantasía,¿por qué ella aún le espera?[AU.CAPITULO 4]
1. Prólogo

DISCLAIMER: Kenshin no mío, yo, no de él....... U_U, se entiende!!!  
  
********************  
  
"Vida, estoy esperando......"  
  
Por Mouri-san  
  
~ PROLOGO ~  
  
¡¡ La vida nos compensa!! ...... y el error es saldado.  
  
*******************  
  
Millas y millas ha recorrido el viento hasta aquí  
  
Viento salino, ancestral y carmín.  
Osa tocar, arrebatar, destruir  
Revuelve sueños, pactos y promesas sin fin.  
  
Por qué? ...... por qué ahora te atraviesas en mí?  
Qué te debo?..... qué quieres?  
No te vasta con verme sufrir?  
  
Repite palabras disipándolas por ahí  
Si es así, si bien lo planeas, ¡¡entonces dilo!! Y  
Tráelo, tráelo a mí......  
  
*********************  
  
Esos sueños palpables, tan reales, aturdían sus madrugadas. Ilusiones recurrentes que calaban fuerte en su tranquilidad, desbocándola por completo.  
  
Aquella paz que anhelaba por una vez en la vida acariciar, parecía escurrírsele por los dedos, especialmente, cuando ya creía poseerla.  
  
Habían tantos detalles, tantas pequeñeces que se tornaban amargas aún en el día. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?; es acaso que esas remembranzas, al parecer ajenas a ella, nunca la dejarían?. A veces hasta creía estar viviendo algo irreal, algo distante a su ser.  
  
Ilógico. Ella, Kamiya Kaoru, "ya" tenía una vida, un existir monótono y saludable como los demás; sin embargo, algo seriamente importante faltaba, y por último, culminaba por asociarlo con las escenas presenciadas en su supuesto descanso nocturno.  
  
Para el rompecabezas que armaba, hacían falta piezas. Miles de éstas conformaban un todo aún incompleto : La infancia junto a sus padres, estaba ahí. Los años de escuela y preparatoria también. Todo, sus amigos, las conquistas casuales, separaciones, pruebas....... la muerte ....... todo. Cada parte, fuera buena, mala o dolorosa, se enlazaba junto a otra y ésta a su vez en otra, transformándose al final en una pieza de arte única, preciosa ............ pero incompleta.  
  
La esencia de aquel faltante se entremezclaba con el aire, haciéndole caer en cuenta que eso que necesitaba tenía vida, palpitaba por los recodos del mundo.  
  
Sonrió ante el hecho. Misao, su prima, tenía razón al decirle que solía revolver realidad con ficción.......aunque, si esto último fuera cierto, ¿entonces a qué se debía esa voluntad resuelta de esperarle?, es decir, la agitación por aguardar a un desconocido.  
  
Si él existiera, cabría decir que es osado, porque si se tratara de lo contrario no irrumpiría en sus pensamientos, para luego desatar en ella una serie de reacciones impensables en su temperamento.  
  
¿Por qué el alma de la joven decidió enamorarse de un desconocido?...... para alguien que organiza sus días como la sociedad dicta, ¡¡¿¿es esto normal??!!.................. Enloquecía, eso es seguro o su corazón se iba tornando bohemio, llegando a enamorarse del amor mismo.  
  
Suspiró hondamente ................... Era más sensato creer que la brisa marina adormecía sus sentidos, ocasionándole un desbarajuste neural............ ¡¡Sí!!, eso debía ser : la sal disuelta en el ambiente, más el calor, actuando como si fueran drogas, provocándole euforia.........Euforia canalizada hacia un tipo anónimo.  
  
El viento, en ocasiones violento, en otras, tranquilo, le reventaba a la joven en su larga cabellera, disolviéndola, enredándola. Incomodaba a ratos y a los segundos, parecía susurrarle verdades ocultas......  
  
-¿Cuántos misterios tienes guardados? -murmuró ella, dirigiéndose al transparente remolino a su alrededor - ¿cuántas vidas has tocado? - le volvió a mencionar, al comprender la perpetuidad indiscreta de sus ráfagas.  
  
Es maravilloso maquinar lo eterno de su origen, la constancia que le identifica y los milenios que ha recorrido. Tan eterno y hermoso como el amor, tan preciso y real como el sentirse ligada a alguien por años y años sin fin.  
  
La intensidad acuosa de los ojos femeninos, se sumergía en la aparente tranquilidad del mar. Suave oleaje chocando sobre sus pies, para ella, relajante e intranquilizante a la vez; lo primero, por ser el líquido refrescante; lo segundo, por pisar al elemento que arrebató su consuelo, su alegría.  
  
-Devuélvemelo..... -rogó desesperada al océano sin saber por qué -.....exijo que me lo devuelvas....... -y se arrodilló en un acto de súplica, hundiendo sus manos en la húmeda superficie.  
  
Se agitó el viento sobre ella, revolviendo su espíritu, la arena y el mar.  
  
Llegado el momento creyó que debía estar en pie. Múltiples de gotitas saladas resbalaron por sus níveas piernas, y sorprendida, se preguntaba -teniendo la mirada fija en el horizonte-, el por qué de su reacción............ ¡¿por qué le salió del pecho semejante petición!?.  
  
Millas y millas sobre la inmensidad azul, una plegaria olor jazmín es conducida velozmente. Un mensajero puntual la eleva ................... el destino, presto está.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
MOURI-NOTAS: ¡¡Hola!!, como ya leyeron soy Mouri-san y éste es mi primer fic de RK que realizo. Es un proyecto que hago con mucha ilusión y del que espero que les guste bastante. Soy una fan total de K x K, así que esta es una historia que he planeado con una trama esperanzadora, situada después de la quinta OVA, para dar (según yo), un final feliz, es decir, el final que creo se merecen Kenshin y Kaoru.  
  
Las demás parejas tradicionales, es decir, A x M y S x M , también tendrán su lugar. Lo mismo que Enishi, Soujiro, Saito, y demás ^_^.....  
  
Los nombres, quedan igual. No quiero complicaciones con esto y mucho menos, complicarles la lectura.  
  
Sólo un favorcito muy grande, ¡¡déjenme reviews!!. Me harán muy feliz y sabré si les gusta mi fic.  
  
El poema que escribí al principio, es un intento mío por hacer algo emotivo, perdonen si les parece horrible, en serio, es un camino en el que rara vez voy.  
  
Sin más que decirles, ¡¡muchas gracias por leer!!......  
  
mourisan@yahoo.com 


	2. Capítulo I

**_"Vida, estoy esperando......"_**

**Por Mouri-san**

CAPITULO I 

¡¡ La vida nos compensa!! ...... y el error es saldado.

*******************  

La  luz rojiza, casi mortecina, caracterizaba aquella habitación. Un lugar que si se prestara para comparaciones no distaría mucho de un cubil tapizado del todo por oscuridad. ¡¡Era su trabajo!! y pasión por demás, así que el ambiente sólo podría ser propicio. 

Con las pinzas extrajo el papel del líquido, sus dedos se movieron cuidadosos hasta prensarlo por lo alto de sus ojos y ya sujeto, declaró terminada la labor. Contando éste, serían tres días seguidos en los que trabajara revelando una serie de rollos, que a su parecer, le fueron interminables; sin embargo, lo disfrutó.

Debía tomar un respiro, inhalar esporas distintas y refrescarse con la luz natural, de otra forma, dejaría de ser mapache para convertirse en topo.

La mujer arqueó los labios en señal de haberle hecho gracia su pensamiento, ¡¡y éste era de lo más cierto!!, invertía tantas horas en sus fotografías bajo aquel lúgubre espacio, que bien podría ser un topo de pies a cabeza. Todos en casa se desvivían al elaborar bromas a raíz de ello y la joven, mostrando una auténtica resignación, lograba reír ante las ocurrencias, dejándose arrastrar por las ráfagas de alegría que experimentara junto a su familia.

Su trabajo era bueno, ¡¡espectacularmente bueno!!. Anteponer la remuneración monetaria, para su moral inquebrantable, era prostituirse, devaluar el esfuerzo y la sensibilidad que tanto la caracterizan, ¡¡¡¡y jamás cometería ese pecado!!!!. Lo primordial, lo que enmarca la obra de Kamiya es puro, nacido de su interior, engendrado en su ser. Es después de todo una parte de ella la que se entrega, la que expresa con imágenes su intimidad, y de ahí viene lo más importante, el verdadero pago en honor a la tenacidad: el estar satisfecha.

El sabor de dicha experiencia es dulce, aunque de unos años hasta acá, el amargo quiere entremezclarse. Incomprensible, puede nombrarse la situación, pero es la realidad. Ahora, la esbelta y madura mujer, parece luchar con la duda y la agitación que ésta causa; el desconsuelo que experimenta la obliga a  capturar miles de nuevas escenas tras la lente, por eso son tantos los rollos, por eso son tres días los invertidos.

Respuestas es lo que busca. Imagina hallarlas en los demás, en esas personas que quedan impresas en los negativos. Trata hacer suyas las vivencias de ellos, lucha por consolar el ansia creyendo propias cada risa, cada gesto, cada actitud que contempla.

Llevar una vida colmada de sueños es difícil, en especial, cuando éstos a duras penas se realizan......... ¡¡Eso es!!, una vida repleta hasta el tope de ilusiones e imágenes admirables, en las que saborea la nitidez placenteramente, conformando de tal manera un paquete hinchado en bondad incondicional y esperanzas pulsantes...................

......................Su vida.............., ¿por qué le cuesta la respiración cada instante al tratar de definirla?......., ¿es acaso tan complicada?.......

Arregló tras la oreja uno de los mechones rebeldes que se le soltaron de la cola alta, luego, puso una de sus manos sobre el cuello para brindarse un leve masaje. Dolía un poco y eso para Kaoru, es signo primordial de cansancio.

-¡¡Suficiente!!....-declaró por lo alto como si tratara de convencerse por la decisión tomada. 

Es indispensable expresar audiblemente los pensamientos para que el cuerpo atienda las órdenes, si no, ocurriría lo contrario : cuerpo y mente actuarían por separado. 

Abrió, salió y cerró la puerta tras ella, todo con rápidos movimientos. Una caminata corta hasta el espejo más cercano le fue suficiente para liberarse del entumecimiento; ya, ante él, su silueta se dibujó completamente. 

Lucía desanimada, a pesar  de estar en sus felices vacaciones. Los ojos enrojecidos opacaban la belleza azul profundo de sus iridiscencias............, ya no había sonrisa, sólo permanecía una sombra tensa y alicaída en su lugar. No le gustaba, tanto desconsuelo recargado en el rostro asustaba; ella que se caracteriza por sonreír a todos no lo practicaba para sí.

El hoy le fue extraño, desde el momento en que sus párpados se abrieron para darle los buenos días. Se despertó con cierto sobresalto. La sensación rara de haber vivido lo soñado parecía presentarse otro amanecer para su pesar y consuelo a la vez. ¡¡Que surreales le parecían esos días!!, y es que tales imágenes predecían su fortuna, así que hoy la nostalgia sazonaría lo que ayer supo a gloria. 

En raras ocasiones, la mente reproducía aquello que el descanso le hiciera vivir, y al parecer tendría durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas las incesantes vivencias de un yo plasmado en una época distinta. Reconocía que la melancolía tendría el mando de su razón, inconfundiblemente cuando rememoraba esos ojos púrpura, bondadosos y cristalinos que la miraban, escondiendo y propagando culpa sin proponérselo..................¡¡¿¿A quién le pertenecía tanto dolor??!!, y si ahondaba en el asunto, ¡¡¿¿por qué es que se reconocía como la confidente de ese alguien??!!. Esas incógnitas llevaban estaciones martirizándola, regalándole noches de insomnio y guiándola hacia la soledad de una forma particular. 

Agridulce, es la sensación correctamente descrita incrustada en el corazón de la mujer. El poder de lo perdido la hacía desfallecer, aunque la oportunidad de recuperar lo extraviado reanimara lo decaído........¡¡Que contrariedades!!.........

Caminó a través de su amplia habitación hasta topar con el balcón. Amaba la vista semi urbana que divisaba desde ahí, principalmente cuando el tenue brillo del mar arribaba con sutileza en sus pupilas, evocándole sensaciones conocidas y placenteras.....................

................El mar y su espléndida facultad de presentarse siempre distinto..........Es gracioso, según lo recordara Kaoru, que pareció tan sólo ayer cuando rogó al océano que le devolviera lo que una vez le arrebató, y más gracioso le resultaba aceptar que todavía esperaba una respuesta. De eso, hace doce años y ahora, a sus veintiocho, seguía esperanzada, creyendo que en alguna época lo que pidió se le daría. 

Es hermoso soñar, aunque a veces hiera y amenace con desgarrar las ilusiones.

Cuando más ensimismada se encontraba ante el paisaje, una voz chillante, proveniente de otra habitación, irrumpe la comunicación pacífica que antes tuvo frente al atardecer naranja. 

¡¡¡Tenía que tratarse de su escandalosa prima!!!......y segundes después, el grito se hizo ensordecedor, particularmente cuando la palabra TELEFONO fue enfatizada.

¡¿Quién la podría estar llamando?!, y es que, como si fuera cosa de jugarretas, una vocecita cantarina en su interior se burló, versando algo como: "Kaoru, se acabaron las vacaciones".

Lo más horrible de todo, es que ya tenía la plena seguridad de que sería así.

Las súplicas desfallecieron cuando al contestar, al que oyó fue la de Cho, su compañero de trabajo en la delegación. 

************************************************************************************* 

MOURI-NOTAS: Aquí, con otro capi más!!!!!!.... Espero les guste y me lo comenten, sus reviews me han emocionado muchísimo y por eso es que les presento más de mi fic ^_^.

Acostumbro hacer capítulos enormes pero en esta ocasión no quiero cansarlos ^^, por eso se los daré de poquito a poquito, además, es mucho más fácil para mí y creo que la lectura se hace menos pesada.

La historia tendrá muchos giros, imagino que les sorprendió lo de Kaoru, que sea fotógrafa y trabaje en la delegación...... ya se imaginarán con quién más... -_-U. Tendrán otra sorpresa más para el que viene.....^^

A ver, ¿adivinan quién es la prima de Kaoru?......... dejen sus reviews y me lo dicen.......ji,ji...^_^

Un beso norme a todos, y mil gracias por leer.......

Mouri-san mourisan@yahoo.com 


	3. Capítulo II

**_"Vida, estoy esperando......"_**

**Por Mouri-san**

**CAPITULO II**

**¡¡ La vida nos compensa!! ...... y el error es saldado.**

* * *

Misao, quien se hallaba sentada cerca del desayunador, no dejaba de requisar a su prima. Las muecas que ésta hacía mientras escuchaba a la otra persona tras el auricular le eran todo un deleite. Kaoru se esmeraba por mantener una faz conforme, tranquila ante lo que oía, pero su ímpetu le dibujaba en el rostro lo contrario, siendo para Makimachi una situación galácticamente divertida.

La mujer con teléfono en mano, adquirió un caminar nervioso, un vaivén circular bastante curioso, sin percatarse que el alambre del aparato con cada paso se le enredaba más entre las piernas.

Misao reía sin decir nada, tan sólo esperaba la reacción de esa personita intranquila después que terminara la conversación. En ese caso, como sabía –porque era cosa muy seguida- Cho iba a entretener a su camarada por largo rato, razón que la llevó a querer acomodarse mejor para apreciar con más detalle las transformaciones de su queridísima pariente.

Cruzó las piernas en un movimiento ligero, puso los codos sobre el desayunador y luego sostuvo su cara entre las manos.................Sí, ahora sí que estaba cómoda.

Arrugaba la nariz, Kaoru la arrugaba sin percatarse que ese gesto dictaba a la joven quien la miraba que se preparaba para estallar en una auténtica y salvaje rabieta. Contestaba sí o no de vez en cuando, aunque su respuesta fuera más un gruñido que monosílabos entendibles.

Los ojitos verdes, de aquella quien permanecía silenciosamente sentada, se agitaron al notar cómo la humanidad furibunda, que se hallaba de pie, colgaba el teléfono estrepitosamente.

-¡¿Una misión especial?! –se atrevió la mujer de larga trenza a preguntar.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿ Tú qué crees???!!!....... –contestó la aludida, molesta- ....pero antes de partir a mi 'amada delegación'........¡¡¿¿QUERRÍAS SACARME DE AQUÍIIIIII??!! –gritó, indicando a su acompañante el gran embrollo que tenía encima, gracias al alambre telefónico.

Misao sonrió ante el pedido, para después dirigirse con rapidez a salvar a su prima. El plan que formuló para molestar a Kaoru, al parecer, tendría que esperar ya que obviaba lo detestable del momento.

Ya libre de sus ataduras, caminó un poco y se desplomó en la silla cercana a Misao. No quería hablar, ni siquiera para quejarse por la injusticia cometida; sin embargo, librarse de un posible interrogatorio por parte de ese ser a su lado, le sería imposible del todo.......¡¡Ni modo!!.

-Dime Kaoru...-continuó la otra bastante divertida por la situación -....¡¡¡¿¿Saitoh ataca de nuevo??!!!.

Recibió un gruñido tosco y largo por respuesta.

-Me lo imaginé. Ese no puede saber que tienes vacaciones porque te zampa más trabajo.

Los insultos que vinieron a continuación fueron mermados por el desayunador. Kaoru, con pleno rostro sobre él, dedicaba miles y miles de improperios al responsable de su desdicha. ¡¡¡Desgraciado ese!!!, que prefiere delegar los casos más extenuantes a los que 'considera' sus mejores subalternos.

-Kaoru......¿qué te mandaron hacer? –preguntó por lo bajo.

-Tengo que ir a Tokyo....¡¡¡MALDICI"N!!!!.....-y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

Viendo la gran amenaza circundante, de que Kaoru acabara con el mueble de cocina, decidió tomarle del cuello de la blusa para así obligarla a que le viera.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!..-Misao procuró darse a entender.

Kaoru la encaró, su expresión triste y cansada fue la simple introducción que dio. Se restregó los ojos, bostezó y luego de estirarse, decidió que era el momento de hablar.

-Resulta que..... –volvió a bostezar- ....que 'ese infeliz' dice que DEBO ir a Tokyo porque hay un tal detective que, según él, me necesita; así que tuvo a bien EL PRESTARME........¿¿PUEDES CREERLO?? –gritó exasperada.

Misao se sorprendió, no cabiéndole la idea de que Saitoh pudiera ser tan desagradable.

-¡¿Así no más?!......Vaya!!!....como si fueras una de sus posesiones –dijo ésta.

-¡¡¡¡¡Lobo hediondo!!!!!.......CANALLAAAAAAAAAA.........

¡¡Pues claro!!, era para Makimachi ya raro el hecho de que Hajime le hubiera dado dos semanas de completo descanso...¡¡Pobre Kaoru!!, tan contenta que se le veía, tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra, rogándole al tiempo la oportunidad de montar su próxima exposición. Al parecer, los planes se le vinieron abajo de una forma macabra.

-¿Ya sabes cómo se llama el detective? –prosiguió Misao, tratando lo mejor que podía el tranquilizar a su prima haciéndola hablar.

-Ajá.....-susurró-......un tal...... 'Shinoki'....¡¡no!!... 'Shinomi'.......creo que 'Shinori'......

-Vale que sabías su nombre –opinó con sorna, ofreciéndole una perspicaz mirada.

La mujer de coleta alta no se dejó amedrentar y le enseñó un puño en fracción de segundos. Misao sólo se escudó en la disculpa que sus manos podían agitar, al tiempo que la risa nerviosa hacía su aparición.

-Ya no quiero tratar el tema, ¿te parece?. –ordenó Kaoru, pues el recordar lo acontecido la extenuaba aún más.

La agraciada fémina de veintiséis años, es decir, Makimachi Misao, comprendió la petición y se obligó a dejar el tema en paz...............¡¡¡Una lástima!!!, puesto que disfrutaba importunar a Kaoru, especialmente, cuando a ésta la enviaban a una misión y la obligaban a dejar su madriguera, para meterse quién sabe en cuál hueco.

Ambas suspiraron en el mismo instante, las dos por motivos distintos. Se miraron al segundo y rieron por la coincidencia.

-Traes algo en mente Misao....-apuntó la mayor, adivinando por la cara de su acompañante que algo no muy bueno le pasaba.

-Mmmmm.......-se encogió de hombros -......no es nada.

-¿Sabes que las mentiras no te salen bien?......

-Es que........tengo la impresión de que tus loqueras se me han pegado......-concluyó la aludida con una risilla nerviosa.

La otra se contuvo, aunque la vena resaltada en su frente dijera lo contrario. Quiso dejarle una hermosa chichota a Misao, pero no cumplió su deseo, ¡¡de nada valdría ocasionarle un 'accidente'!!.

Cuando dejó de reír, Misao pensó que debía exponer sus dudas; guardárselas no era una idea sana y ya experimentaba los efectos, muy malos, para ser precisos. Entonces habló:

-Kaoru, ¿recuerdas cuando me aconsejaste sobre los pro y los contra de estar con Soujiro?.

¡¡Cielos!!, la conversación se hacía espesa, según lo pensó Kamiya.

-Bueno...-siguió Misao-....es que estoy indecisa y algo confundida. Últimamente Kaoru, he sentido cosas extrañas, como si alguien me estuviera hablando en el interior, diciéndome si en verdad quiero lo que estoy viviendo............. por eso te embromé al decirte que tus loqueras se me pegaron.

El semblante de Kaoru se ablandó al notar la contrariedad de su prima trazada por todas sus facciones. Acarició la mejilla de Misao, dándole a entender que la comprendía y que a la vez le afectaba; nunca deseó que ella sintiera su misma desazón pues es algo horrible, por eso fue que tanto le aconsejó antes de ser novia de Seta Soujiro, por eso le insistió que pensara muy bien las decisiones que debía tomar al respecto.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta Misao?.....-y la miró fijo, de tal manera que la joven no le evadiera.

-Una vez dijiste que existe en el mundo alguien específico para cada quien, 'ese cuento de almas gemelas' y lo de 'el uno para el otro'. Recuerdo cuánto nos burlamos de ti y cómo te ponías roja de la rabia.........El hecho es, ¡¡que tú lo sentías de esa forma!!, defendías tu punto de vista porque estaba respaldado por tus emociones;.........¿qué me dirías si te cuento que estoy pasando por eso?.

-Yo......-enmudeció la otra y sus ojos azules parecieron cristalizarse.

-¡¡¡Dame algo mejor que un 'YO', Kaoru!!! –le regañó -.....Estoy que me corto las venas por esta estupidez y tú sólo me dices ¿YO?.........

Ella tenía razón, su prima fue testigo de esa etapa de locura en la que juraba y perjuraba que 'el hombre al que ella le correspondía enteramente, iba a buscarle'; que una mirada bastaría para reconocerlo...................... pero, ¿cómo decirle que sus esperanzas se han ido fragmentando?, que ahora a sus veintiocho años ya no esperaba nada............ ni a nadie, auque a veces el corazón le reclamara por olvidar tan significante anhelo.

-¡¡No me vengas con eso!! –continuó la joven de larga trenza - ¡¡que bien sé que aún tienes esos sueños tan extravagantes!!.......Siempre los mismos lugares Kaoru, las mismas personas que te aman y simplemente no conoces.....¡¡¡¿¿Es normal que hayan sueños que se repitan constantemente??!!; eso debe decirte algo, ¡¡no sé!!, porque si no te importaran no comprendo entonces por qué amaneces triste o alegre o estás melancólica por todo el día...........y ¡¡No me salgas con que es 'actitud de artista', porque no me lo trago!!.....AYUDAME....¡¿quieres?!......

Kaoru sonrió. Cuando Misao alega, casi hay que correr.

-¡¿No te cansas de hablar, primita?! –se burló ésta, surcándosele una enorme sonrisa al observar cómo Misao literalmente empezó a bufar –Bueno, bueno.... –trató de tranquilizarla -....platiquemos en serio, cuéntame, ¡¿has tenido algún sueño o.....

-NO.....-interrumpió Misao- .....es sólo esa sensación incómoda que me hace pensar en alguien que no conozco.......¡¡Oh, por Kami, me estoy volviendo loca!! –se expresó sin pensarlo y a Kaoru le resbaló una gotita por la sien.

Obviando detalles y pensamientos, ésta última preguntó:

-¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?....

Como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima, la mujer de bonitos ojos verdes, reaccionó, obligándose a contar mentalmente para deducir el misterio de sus innecesarias preocupaciones.

-Hace dos semanas, Soujiro está con la majadería de querer presentarme a sus padres...-soltó de repente.

-No conecto...

-Déjame seguir...-advirtió -...Todo era maravilloso entre nosotros, él es un encanto Kaoru, lo conoces, y lo cierto es que congeniábamos en todo, hasta que se le ocurrió la cena familiar......es decir.....¿qué piensas cuando el hombre con el que tienes tanto en común te sale con una de esas?.....-miró a Kaoru turbada, pidiendo auxilio con todos los gestos que podía tener al alcance.

-Es razonable que él quiera formalizar la relación, no sé Misao, me parece extraño que reniegues un puesto en la familia de Seta-san y es también irónico, ¿cuántas jovencitas se mueren para que los novios que tienen les tomen en serio y las presenten formalmente?, y a ti, que se te da la oportunidad ¿la rechazas?......¿Qué hay de malo?.....-inquirió curiosa, aún sin entender del todo a su prima.

-Lo malo es pensar que 'formalizar' lo nuestro sea lo correcto........¡¡No hace falta!!, éramos únicamente él y yo, ¿por qué mezcla a su familia?.......¡¡¡¿¿No soy la novia de ellos??!!.

-Tienes miedo....... –analizó Kaoru rápidamente -.......Seta-san te está dando el lugar que mereces como su novia, su acción dice que le importas, ¿qué es?.........aparte de inconforme, ¿te aterra pensar que él más adelante quiera casarse contigo?.

Agachó la cabeza y el movimiento impuls su trenza hacia delante. Poco a poco, la mujer a su lado descubría el enigma y lo peor del caso, es que sentía vergüenza de sí misma......¡¡no se comprendía!!....... estaba tan contenta con Soujiro y por lo visto, ya no.

Mientras Misao se escondía de sus propias emociones, Kaoru obtuvo la respuesta gracias al silencio estampado en el ambiente, por lo que consideró acertado el continuar:

-Entonces........la confusión viene desde ese instante......Dos semanas, ¿cierto?.

Misao movió afirmativamente su cabeza.

-Kaoru.....-la miró con tristeza-.....yo no quiero formalizar la relación, me dí cuenta de ello segundos después de mencionar a 'sus padres y la cena'. Es el primer hombre con el que he tenido algo más serio, pero a él no lo visualizo como mi esposo.................en cambio, él a mí, sí.........Me siento horrible –hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué no lo visualizas, Misao?.....-temía preguntarlo. Kaoru se imaginaba la respuesta, pero tenía que estar segura.....................cuanto le dolía que ella, su 'niña' adorada, estuviera pasando por eso.

La oyó reír muy quedo, como si se estuviera burlando de ella misma y su ineptitud por estabilizar su corazón. Se desligó de sus manos, para lentamente mirar a su acompañante directo a los ojos.

La prominente fotógrafa aguardó por el mensaje, estudiando cada gesto de la mujer a su lado; luego le oyó decir escuetamente:

-No soy para él.....

Graciosa definición, mucho más si se puntualizan las virtudes de Seta-san, empezando por su espléndido físico hasta terminar con su incitante caballerosidad.

"Graciosa definición...."; pensó Kaoru; "....si es que la tomo para m".

La voz de Misao supo desvanecerle las reflexiones en el momento justo; esto le hizo prestar mucha más atención a lo que ella todavía tenía por decir.

-Cuando Soujiro me propuso lo de la reunión familiar, algo en el interior se activó, rehusándose violentamente a seguir el plan.....¡¡Nunca me había pasado Kaoru!!, y resulta que esa molestia apareció de repente. Ese día, Sou-chan creyó que el almuerzo me cayó mal y por eso me trajo a casa temprano..............No quiero imaginar la cara que hice, ¡¡no lo pude disimular!!, fue algo tan fuerte y estrepitoso, algo que me obligaba a salir corriendo y no volver atrás.........-guardó aparente silencio, como si tratara de acomodar las ideas -....Dime, ¡¿cómo voy a hacerle daño, alejándolo así no más, después de lo amoroso que ha sido conmigo?!.....aparte de despreciarlo, ¿eso no sería ingratitud y egoísmo?.....No, no puedo hacerle eso, pero ahí sigue esa alocada voz, insistiéndome que no lo amo como debería, que no es un sentimiento completo si no existe pasión por mi parte.....Luego aparece éste tipo intrigante entre mis pensamientos....ese que sé existe pero no le he visto...... –de nuevo pidió ayuda gestual a su pariente -.....¿Aún te sientes así, Kaoru?....

La aludida guardó silencio, desviando en el proceso su vista por completo. ......¡¡¿¿Es que ahora le tocaba a ella el esconderse??!!, no le gustaría confundir más a Misao.....entonces, ¿qué respondía?.

-Te llevas muy bien con Enishi.....pero, con él, ¿te sientes igual que yo? –fue su ansiosa pregunta y Kaoru parecía alejada totalmente del presente.

-Ese es asunto aparte....-contestó sin emoción, con voz helada.

-¡¡AL DIABLO CON ESO KAORU!!!!!.....-le gritó-.....¡¡¡Te acuestas eventualmente con él!!! y me sales con que 'es asunto aparte'.....¡¡NO TE LO CREO!!, ¡¡ni una pizca!!....Algo te debe interesar, si no, están demás las noches que pasas en su departamento.

Kaoru respiró exasperada, para luego continuar:

-No hay comparación , Misao. La balanza adecuada para equilibrar a Seta-san con Einishi 'es inexistente', ¿lo entiendes?. Tienes una crisis emocional sobre tus sentimientos por Soujiro... –rió sarcásticamente -...al menos te hace sentir algo. ¡¿Me preguntas acerca de Enishi!?, claro, te respondo: con Yukishiro es mejor no tener las cosas claras, pensar de más es una falta gravísima, ¡¡lo has visto!!, no es de fiar, por eso no espero de él recriminaciones ni exigencias, y yo también le hago un favor porque es recíproco el interés.

La mujer de bonitos ojos verdes respingó algo alarmada; la otra, notó esto para su pesar, aún así, no iba a ocultarle la realidad.

-Es confuso sentir algo por él Misao –siguió pausadamente- ...y como ya no deseo complicarme opto por no reflexionar en lo que verdad 'me hace suspirar' -Hizo un ademán gracioso al decir lo último, sin embargo, la preocupación de Misao no mermaba ni un tanto.

-Es decir –acotó Misao -¡¡¿¿te metes en su cama sin tener las cosas claras??!!....¡¡¿¿EN DONDE ENTERRASTE TUS IDEALES, EH??!!, ya ni te molestas en defenderlos.

-Llegamos a cansarnos de las ilusiones....¡¿qué pretendías?!, ¿qué existiera a punta de sueños?. –la violencia utilizada en esta frase llegó a desconcertarla, no era parte de la conversación ser agresiva con Misao –Entiende, es hermoso anhelar que 'el pelirrojo' que tanto tengo metido en la cabeza exista, ¡¡¡¡sería la mujer más feliz de Japón!!!!, mucho más si se me aparece diciendo que me ha esperado por todo este tiempo –agachó el rostro y su voz se convirtió en un murmullo –Resulta que desperté Misao, y ahí se encontraba Yukishiro, totalmente disponible, ¡¿debía rechazarlo por unas cuantas convicciones sin fundamento?!.....-miró a la joven de repente-.......¡¡¡¿¿¿quién me asegura que el hombre de ojos púrpura no es más que una mera ilusión, creada por mi tendencia a la soledad???!!. El presente no se evade.

La palabras retumbaron en aquella quien pidió consejo minutos atrás.

-Concuerdo totalmente –agregó ésta – por eso recurro a ti. ¡¿Qué hago con esto que se me atoró aquí?! –señaló su pecho - ¡¿Qué se hace con esa certeza de querer algo distinto a lo que tienes?!..... –la respiración se le descontrolaba al solo plantear la idea, pero aunque fuera desastroso para ella tenía que desahogarse, aunque a la otra mujer se le acabara la paciencia –Kaoru, ya pasaste por eso y por más que lo niegues, vestigios de esa pasión todavía se aferran a ti.................Necesito ayuda, ¡¡cualquier argumento que me tranquilice!!, porque hasta el momento sigo confundida.

Sonrió con dulzura y cierta condescendencia. No conocía las respuestas correctas y resulta que su adorada pariente le rogaba por auxilio. Difícil situación para Kamiya.

-¡¿Qué tanto podría aconsejarte?! –fue su 'sabia' acotación – ¿¿¿pretendes que me base en las conjeturas que en mi adolescencia tenía sobre el amor???.........¡¡¡¡Misao, por todos los cielos!!!!, era una niña ingenua con una noción estúpida de la vida, colmada de puras fantasías; no querrás que te persuada con argumentos tan pobres, ¿o sí?.

-¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!! –estalló la chica de repente, agitándosele su larga trenza –no eran argumentos tontos, ¡¡es más!!, tienen cierto sentido y lógica. Muchos son infelices Kaoru por no defender sus deseos y llevan vidas sistemáticas, mismas que podrían ser mejores.

La 'Fotógrafa' palideció súbitamente, ante la ironía circundante, calándole de lleno en el centro del estómago.

El hueco que sintió formársele en ese órgano se describiría como espantoso; la piel erizándosele como si de una onda se tratara y la ira sucumbiéndola, al paso que le regalaba un ardor especial en el interior.

-¡¡¿¿Ahora defiendes conceptos que despreciaste en el pasado, riéndote de mi raciocinio descaradamente??!! –habló desconcertada, como sólo pueden hacerlo aquellos quienes se sienten ofendidos, heridos hasta lo más profundo de sus almas –La humanidad Misao, ¡¡MÉTETELO EN LA CABEZA!!, está obligada a ser 'normal'. Pensamientos o creencias que van más allá de lo palpable se cuestionan y eso nunca cambiará. Si no aceptas lo 'normal', me refiero a un hombre que te ama, respeta y daría todo por tu felicidad, como parte indiscutible en ti entonces ¡¡¡¡OLVÍDATE DE TODO!!!!, sé una soñadora, vaga por el mundo buscando 'lo que se te perdi', pero no pretendas que con eso serás feliz porque una impresión más inestable que esa no podrás mostrar.

-¡¿Me pides que me contente con lo que tengo?!..... ¡¡OH, MUY BIEN!!.....ESTANQUÉMONOS TODOS!!!!!!!!!. –gritó- Me caso, tengo hijos, atiendo un hogar con todas sus exigencias juntas......... y yo 'muy feliz' agradezco a la vida POR TAN POCO.......... ¡¡NI TU TE CREES ESA BASURA!!, por si fuera lo contrario 'esos sueños con el pelirrojo' no te afectarían aún.

Y dio justo, en donde más duele. Misao usó los términos y la entonación correctas para hacer que a Kaoru se le desquebrajara el ánimo en mil pedazos.

A Kamiya se le secó la boca, la mirada se le endureció y el desconsuelo la amargó por entero. ¿Por qué Misao siempre le hacía lo mismo?; atacaba en el momento preciso haciéndola dudar, flaquear en cuanto a la seguridad que venía construyendo cuidadosamente . De nuevo se sintió vacía, sola............ cuanto lo odiaba.

-No vamos a ninguna parte con esta conversación Misao –entonó cansada, con el temblor marcado la frase - Desde que tengo razón, mis días han estado plagados de errores, continúo errando y eso me hace humana, por tanto, me liga a la 'normalidad'........lo entendí al llegar a mis 'veintes'; por eso te cuestiono, ¿cómo me pides ayuda si estadísticamente mis respuestas serán incorrectas?, después de todo éstas las adapté de acuerdo a mis experiencias. Fiarte de mi punto de vista te paralizaría aún más, por eso reitero que con esta plática no resolveremos nada.

Se levantó con rapidez de la silla, tambaleándola un poco. Dio la espalda a su acompañante con la misma prisa con la que se disponía a salir y dejar rezagado el incómodo estado que se formó entre las dos.

En eso, la aguda voz de la mujer tras suyo se volvió a escuchar, con algo más que simple tristeza.............algo semejante a la desilusión.

-Has dejado que lo cotidiano te domine, olvidando tus razones primordiales para ser -se acercó y tomó el brazo de Kaoru, presionándolo suavemente -¿Consideras justo traicionar al corazón con eso que denominas 'normalidad'?........ se trata de asuntos en los que el espíritu está involucrado y éste te dicta qué hacer y qué es correcto o no.......

Tensa y rígida, con las mandíbulas presionadas y los nudillos bien apretados, así se presentaba Kamiya ante la otra joven, perdiendo la vista en cualquier lugar que no fuera los ojos acusadores de Misao, quien a su lado no dejaba de rogarle por algo que ella ni siquiera comprendía.

-Sólo...... –susurró -.....sólo dime que tus anhelos se han cumplido junto a Yukishiro, ¡aunque sea falso!......Dime que con él tu interior se comunica a la perfección y no molestaré más.

Antes de contestar, la aludida entrecerró los párpados y desvió el rostro.

-Einishi me da lo que quiero –dijo después de una pausa - Es complaciente y muy buena compañía.............. le aprecio por demás.

-¡¡Y LA ILUSION!!.................. ¿¿¿¿dónde queda????.......

Soltó el agarre de su prima bruscamente, se volvió con estrépito y gritó:

-ES VIDA.......... VIDA MISAO Y ESTO ES LO QUE TIENE PARA MÍ......-la fue intimidando más sin darse cuenta. Misao agrandó la mirada, alarmada por el cambio brusco del que fue testigo - ....... NO le reclamaré NI le despreciaré porque me conformo; algunos ni siquiera tendrán lo que tengo o viceversa. ¡¡¡Echarse a morir por ello es pérdida de tiempo!!!.................. Únicamente ve hacia delante y no le des vuelta a cuanto se te atraviese. Además –puntualizó con la rabia contenida - .....si tanta fe tienes en ti misma, que hablas de que lo espiritual esto o lo otro, ¡¡¡entonces PERFECTO, no se diga más!!!, tu sola te respondiste.

-Kaoru, es que......

-¡¡¡ESCÚCHATE!!!!.... –interrumpió- ...... y hazlo con mucha atención, ¡¿quién más que tú sabe lo que te conviene?!......

El diálogo se dio por terminado con el portazo que se plagó por la cocina. Misao trago asombrada al observar la desaparición violenta de aquella impredecible mujer.

Una sensación de tristeza se adueñó de ella, quería tanto a la loca esa que detestaba tener este tipo de encuentros.......... ¿por qué no pudo contenerse?, ahora pasaría abochornada por el resto del día, lo que es peor, con la culpabilidad sepultada en la frente.

****

Kaoru salió de la casa por la puerta trasera, con la ira asediándola. El calor de la contienda verbal fue tan intenso que envolvió su cuerpo, obligándola marchar 'tranquila' sin necesidad de tener un abrigo a mano a pesar que la tarde refrescaba con rapidez.

Caminó siendo acompañada por sus pasos ligeros. Pisaba la acera como si quisiera hundirla; sus zapatillas deportivas querían tener el efecto 'Herman Mounster', casi se diría lo mismo de los brazos y el andar agarrotado adquirido por el disgusto.

Al lado de los transeúntes, pasaba rápidamente semejante a alma que lleva el diablo. Las mejillas encendidas y los labios apretados aterraban a la gente......

**"-Cuidado"** –casi podría escuchar - **"El 'Gigante Kamiya' se acerca, ¡¡ATACA LA CIUDAD!!............."** y por supuesto que el PLAM PLAM de sus atroces zancadas se oiría a millas, alertando a los pobres habitantes de Kyoto..............................................y más allá.

La imaginación bastó para darle más sazón a sus atolondradas emociones, y es por ello que de repente salió corriendo hacia alguna parte en la que, solitariamente, pudiera tranquilizarse.

****

En el silencio de aquella azotea, se perdían pasivamente sus pensamientos.

Serena respiración marcaba la estadía en aquel lugar, testigo y a la vez conciliador de sus arranques en mil ocasiones.

No se trataba de una azotea abandonada o mugrienta, si no, más bien era un sitio acondicionado. Encantador para los que gustan de breves lapsos pacíficos o simplemente desean desinfectarse de las oficinas climatizadas.

Recinto expuesto, adornado por vegetación generosa y bancas de metal forjado; dueño de ese aire tan social que sólo las terrazas –en grandes residencias- logran poseer.

Ella ama en secreto estar ahí, en especial, cuando las farolas se van encendiendo perezosamente, tomándose con calma el tiempo de llegar a su máxima exposición de lumínica......................... y el fenómeno le encanta, porque se atreve a contrastar de maravilla con el temporal nocturno.

Luz y oscuridad. Un atisbo de brillo en lo que parece estar dominado por material bruno. Resulta ser esperanzador y extrañamente familiar.

Durante su vida siempre lo ha pensado, ¡¡hasta cierta fascinación le provoca la idea de hallar brillantez en eso que se cree perdido!!, aunque se trate de un punto o una chispa; y más fascinante es lograr que esa claridad en miniatura, aparentemente débil, tome control de lo que en su totalidad es sombrío o corrompido.

Nunca entendió ni entenderá el por qué de semejante idea.

Se frotó los brazos debido al frío que le pegaba, para pensar al instante en su profesión y en lo ligada que está a la vida, a la muerte y a la sangre...................... Jamás imaginó que su afición terminara por favorecer al Departamento de Policía, mucho menos que se convirtiera en un empleo bien pagado.

De nuevo las reflexiones la conducen a lo mismo: blanco VS negro, bien VS mal. Que la justicia es la que prevalece ante todo, igual que la verdad y la esperanza; por algo permanecía ahí, ¿cierto?................................ porque desde niña creyó en lo justo y en ser parte de ello, tanto como creer que alguien perverso puede cambiar para bien.

Si, ya puede imaginarse a los que la conocen, catalogándola de ilusa, pero, ¿qué hacía si eso lo traía programado desde el nacimiento, o antes?.

Nada, absolutamente nada. Lo único: continuar con su existencia, siendo parte del equipo 'élite' de detectives forenses de Kyoto, hasta que a Saitoh –alias Fujita Goro- la dejara en paz, considerándola digna de una honesta y ganada jubilación.

Deprimente......y se reía al pensarlo; sin embargo, puede quejarse todo cuanto quiera que nadie le quitaría su felicidad, porque aún de cierta manera es feliz trabajando allí.

Exacto, era feliz, de forma bizarra.......... talvez.

Más frío bombardeando su piel y más maldice su descuido, especialmente al notar cómo en el pecho dos botoncitos traviesos empiezan a hacer su 'espectacular' aparición. Los compañeros la molestarían a más no poder si llegaran a notar la alerta dictada por sus senos........ ¡¿Por qué tenía que dejarse llevar por los impulsos?!; entonces deseó con todas las fuerzas no encontrarse con el famoso, impertinente y abominable Detective Yukishiro. Un estremecimiento atroz se le clavó en la espina dorsal, el sólo imaginarlo le daba espanto.

Perfectamente pudo tomar un abrigo antes de salir de casa, AHHH pero NOOO, tuvo que enfadarse obstinadamente y marcharse a lo loco................ Esa discusión la desequilibró tanto que no alcanzó planear sus acciones correctamente, ahora, no sólo se congelaba sino que presentaba agudos síntomas de arrepentimiento; es que no debió gritarle a Misao.

Puede que las oraciones, las constantes preguntas y hasta las recriminaciones le cansen, viniendo de quien sea, pero nada sirve como excusa para herir a alguien.

El hecho es que no se le antojaba aceptar que su pariente en varias ocasiones dijo la verdad, ¡¡hasta se la aventó sin vergüenza alguna!!. Horrible............. pero cierto.

Bueno, está bien, ¡¿y aunque quisiera aceptarlo........ qué ganaría?!, todo seguiría pintándose de igual forma que en un sueño. ............Ésta es su realidad, lo que le toca vivir; recorrer Kyoto de arriba a abajo utilizando su cámara como arma para develar misterios, como herramienta para fortalecer una justicia que muchos conciben maleada y bastante ciega; sacrificar vacaciones y planes personales en pro del bienestar público.

Es su ideal actual el buscar la paz y la felicidad de los suyos, ya sean parientes, amigos o vecinos. En cambio no importan más sus sueños, ni lo que tenga preparados para ellos........es que hace tanto que se perdieron y son muchas las tareas impuestas en su trabajo que no tiene tiempo para volverlos a buscar.

El pelirrojo, de gentil mirar y culpa cicatrizada es en el presente una visión nocturna que le desequilibra las emociones, nada más, porque él es irreal.................... tan irreal como creer que ella es indispensable para los suyos en Kyoto.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse estas ideas desquiciadas. Si hace mucho se prometió no pensar en 'su fortuna' pues estaba fallando, porque le daba vueltas a algo que no debería. ¡¡JA!! , recordar que siempre se sintió ajena a estas tierras y de igual forma con sus familiares es inútil, son estupideces e incongruencias; por eso, ¿qué mas daba repasarlas?, no valía la pena, nadie la entendería................... Es mejor para Kamiya Kaoru ver desfilar los días entre muertos y sangre seca, sabiendo que algo bueno logra aportar con su labor de fotógrafa que pasarse las estaciones analizando el porqu se siente sola cuando no lo está.

Si reflexionar sobre lo que hace o no es causante de angustia y decaimiento, ¿para qué hacerlo?.

Estornudó sonoramente y le pareció una lástima que su cuerpo no aguantara la temperatura a la que se exponía, es que la noche le parecía tan encantadora y con majadería se negaba a entrar a la delegación. Una imagen tan oscura y embriagante, ¿cómo se puede abandonar?.

Al menos disfrutó en paz de la azotea, y logró apaciguar sus ánimos. Al menos existían las salidas y entradas anexas a los edificios, ¡¡¡¡definitivamente sea bendito Kami-sama por otorgar inteligencia a los humanos y hacerlos construir vías de emergencia!!!!!.

Contenta y con la satisfacción surcándole las facciones, bajó varios escalones para después tomar el cerrojo, accionando la pesada puerta de metal que la conduciría hacia el cuerpo de escaleras principales del edificio. Hecho el trabajo, se volteó para retomar el camino hacia la oficina de su 'Jefe' e inmediatamente chocó de frente con un cuerpo mucho más alto y fornido que el suyo.

Se echó para atrás, preparada para disculparse por el descuido cometido, pero en el momento justo en que su inclinación estaba lista el aroma del tipo le pegó salvajemente y supo de quién se trataba. Aún inclinada, estrujó sus párpados en una mueca repleta de frustración, para decirse en secreto **"Vaya suerte la mía".**

* * *

**MOURI-NOTAS: Pido perdón por este atraso (enorme por cierto) pero es que una serie de factores me impidieron actualizar y escribir seguido este fic, bueno, pero sigo escribiéndolo aparte de que me hace ilusión por todo lo que tengo planeado hacer con él. **

**A los que me dedicaron unos minutitos para escribirme reviews MIL GRACIAS, y espero seguir recibiendo noticias de ustedes.**

**Este fic imagino casi nadie lo recuerda, pues es obvio, la falta de actualizaciones seguidas hace que esto suceda, en fin, si esperaban la continuación de él, PERFECTO, ya la tienen y quiero que sepan que sigo trabajando en él; para los que lo leen por primera vez les pido sus comentarios, que me son útiles y necesarios. Cualquier detalle que quieran leer en este fic, pueden hacerme la sugerencia. Ahora sí, me despido agradeciéndoles por leer.**

**Hasta pronto!!!**

**Mouri-san**

**mourisanhotmail.com**

**mourisanyahoo.com**


	4. Capitulo III

**_"Vida, estoy esperando..."_**

**Por Mouri-san**

**CAPITULO III**

¡ La vida nos compensa! ... y el error es saldado.

* * *

**_CURSIVA FLASH BACK _**

* * *

Las delgadas cortinas danzan bajo el influjo de una misteriosa danza, siendo las silenciosas notas brotes mismos del viento. Se ondulan y alzan a voluntad, dejando que el fresco nocturno traspase los marcos de aluminio.

Es la apacible noche mensajera de ecos indescriptibles; son los mensajes que acarrea indescifrables.

Es la apacible noche la que luce un traje platino y la que se engalana con pequeñas chispas refulgentes.

...Es la noche la que reparte el espeso halo en aquella mediana habitación, llenándola de un tinte traslucidamente azul.

La criatura despierta, de melancólico mirar, perdida y pensativa está; no deja ni un segundo de preguntarse ¿por qué es su voluntad tan débil?... y es que el silencio circundante –para su desgracia- aún desconoce cómo liberarla del peso que yace en su conciencia; sin embargo, aunque esté molesta consigo misma, agradece al nocturno ambiente la paz que le brinda.

Puede pegar el frío en su piel semidesnuda que bien el calor nacido a través de las sábanas, y también del contacto con el otro cuerpo, la calman satisfactoriamente.

En ningún momento ha alegado que se siente plena, pero tampoco puede mentir en el hecho de que en parte, una especie de tranquilidad, a cada segundo le regala de sus dones.

Es una ambivalencia irónica por la que atraviesa, puesto que su bienestar es de igual manera su malestar..., y a su lado yace boca abajo el motivo de su desconcierto.

Como si las diminutas hadas del ensueño revolotearan por todo el recinto, así percibe Kaoru aquel instante, porque es una magia inexplicable la que siente ser rociada desde la punta de su nariz, conduciéndola por tanto a escuchar dulces e hipnotizantes cantos.

Perfectamente descriptibles son las tonalidades que nacen de a pocos desde su mente. Son similares a brotes de agua, desplazados lentamente en vertical. Son gotas repiqueteantes sobre masas de agua estancada, y es, el resultado del choque, ondas que se disuelven en indefinidos límites.

Una sutil curvatura se le trazó en los labios. Recorriéndola con las propias yemas de sus dedos, comprobó absorta que sonreía... y hace mucho que no lo hacía, no como ahora.

Simplemente son hermosas las maravillas que en silencio recrea su cabecita¡y claro que las disfruta!.

Los suaves cánticos continuaron esparciéndose por la azulina alcoba, tal si fueran guiadas por una mano prodigiosa, mansa y cálida.

Kamiya Kaoru escuchó aún con más atención y creyó secretamente que la divina melodía le era dedicada en exclusividad... Y es que de todas las cosas que posee¿qué le impide pensar que lo oído no es para ella?.

Volteó despacio su cuerpo hacia el medio lado, conservando siempre la inocente expresión risueña. Luego, cautivada por el vaivén etéreo de los cortinajes, quedaron sus ojos presos en ellos, para después comprender que la armonía impregnada en el aire era producto de la brisa nocturna.

Se enderezó lentamente. Tocaron sus pies el entablillado del piso y contempló el ondular de la delgada tela con mucho más interés del que creyó poseer.

Algo la impulsó a asomarse por aquel boquete abierto. Algo en su interior fue lo suficientemente convincente para hacerla reaccionar.

De pronto se halló de pie. Segundos más tarde le quitaba a uno de los sillones una de sus mantas para colocársela ella, y ya envuelta, continúo en marcha hacia la espesa noche que mostraba aquella ventana abierta.

Felicidad más grande no pudo experimentar: era la música en el exterior la ama y señora de la oscuridad.

Sonrió Kaoru con emoción, agitándosele el alma.

Sí, las notas percibidas, los cánticos, la armonía...Todo era producto de la noche...Todo era tan real como el mismo frío que luchaba por ceñirse a su físico.

Entonces, la joven supo que aferrarse a sus sueños –a esas alturas de la madrugada- estaba bien, relativamente bien.

Escondió sus espesos ojos azules tras los párpados con el propósito de elevar una pequeña plegaria al cielo, y sintiéndose digna, murmuró:

**-Espero que te encuentres bien.**

Las diminutas comisuras de su boca se le arquearon en lo que sería un gesto pacífico, benevolente... cargado de esperanza y de eso a lo que ella denomina fe.

* * *

Con ésta, era la cuarta vez a la que acudía al baño como escapatoria.

Entre más lo piensa, el vuelo se tornaba mucho más largo de lo debido, y poco a poco va experimentando síntomas peligrosos de ahogo.

Repetía el mismo ritual de las veces anteriores: salpicaba agua en su cara hasta empaparse el flequillo; jaloneaba su camisa; apoyaba la espalda en la pequeña puerta de acceso, para luego presionarse las sienes a lo que sus manos temblorosas le permitiesen.

Bien lo percibía, sin necesidad de que otra persona se lo dijera: Es una completa desgracia. Su facha, su presencia. Su ánimo. ¡Es una asquerosa desgracia, y nuevamente trató de obtener tranquilidad al dedicarse frases positivas... que dudosamente se cumplirían.

Tratando de aplicarse el mismo tratamiento de las veces pasadas, al fin comprendió que no obtendría una total recuperación; entonces, optó por una melodía, escogió esa entonación que en cada sueño tiende a reproducirse acompañando así su ya típico estado de inconsciencia nocturna.

Empezó a tararear un par de notas que ya se sabía de memoria, recordando en el transcurso de la canción las que hacían falta.

La tensión que le recorría desde la nuca, empezó a desaparecer, y su ceño se desdibujó del todo. Ya no era el rostro una abierta muestra de palidez, al menos iba recuperando su sano color; sin embargo, aún persistía el leve temblor de las manos.

Silenció de golpe su voz... ¿De qué le valdría recordar la alegórica melodía que le acompaña siempre en las madrugadas, después de todo, esa cancioncita no le resolverá los problemas ni le ayudará a recuperar su ya muerto matrimonio.

Se giró nuevamente con el fin de plantarse frente al pequeño lavabo.

Fijamente se miró en el espejo y tan rápido como notó su reflejo, desvió la atención del mismo...

El colmo es que ya no sólo sentía pena, ahora tiene la facultad de verla dibujada en su expresión.

Suspiró resignado, aguantando a duras penas las ganas incontrolables de gritar.

Sucumbió su mente ante el cansancio, y lo que se suponía había desaparecido con el tratamiento psiquiátrico retornó a él con fuerza, con violencia...

**-Deberías estar muerto –**habló entre dientes.

Oh sí¡que palabras más ciertas, porque, si es una absoluta desgracia para sus conocidos y para su frágil esposa, no comprende qué diantres hace permaneciendo vivo.

Apretó los puños fuertemente a cada lado del lavabo. La mandíbula la presionó por igual.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta e intuyó que se trataba de la aeromoza:

**-¿Se encuentra bien Himura-san?** –no se había equivocado- **Su esposa está preocupada.**

Sin darle tiempo a la joven para reaccionar, él abrió la portezuela de súbito. Ella trastabilló hacia atrás.

**-Estoy bien Koneko-dono, gracias por preguntar.**

La suave voz arribó en la mujercita tal si fuera una caricia, y no fueron piropos los que le dedicaron, pero incontrolablemente se sonrojó.

**-Disculpe** –ella le ofeció una inclinación respetuosa**- ... es que su esposa...**

**-Tranquila, no hay problema** –y sonriéndole con franqueza, marchó hacia su asiento, olvidándose por completo de preguntar cuánto faltaba para arribar a Tokio.

* * *

Pausadamente se marca el ritmo de los latidos y de la respiración. Es fácil demarcar los suspiros, tanto como los anhelos.

Descanso es lo que anida en su corazón, y una preciosa sensación de calma parecer ser la culpable de adormecerla en estado consciente.

De pronto, se halló estable, con la razón alerta y con un positivismo envidiable. De pronto creyó ser ella misma, ausente de todas esas corazas que siempre se coloca para no dar cabida a la vulnerabilidad.

Es como si por arte de magia, el admitir sus flaquezas ya no fuera considerado malo, así mismo, recordar ciertos aspectos del pasado día era para la joven una clara señal de que había digerido sus errores y sus chascos aceptablemente bien ..., empezando por las turbias provocaciones de Yukishiro hacia su persona.

Por unos torturantes cinco minutos, se tuvo que aguantar una alharaca en la que sus pezones inflamados por el frío fueron las estrellas del show, seguido por las miradas obscenas de sus colegas, quienes descaradamente moldearon su pecho con la vista... Claro que ellos, de no ser por el detective Yukishiro, jamás se hubieran enterado del 'asuntito'.

_En fin, continuando con los hechos, llegó el turno de Cho, quien le comunicara a 'ojo cerrado' **que "La 'eficiente' secretaria fue despedida esa misma mañana";** siendo'la eficiente secretaria' la responsable de tramitar todos los papelitos que necesitaría para desplazarse a sus anchas en Tokio. _

_**-¿Y adivina qué, Kamiya?** – le había preguntado un Cho divertido, sin imaginarse siquiera que ella ya ' pronosticaba' la 'nueva'._

_El asuntito es que la tipita esa, pasó por alto su deber, a parte de que ya tenía la cabeza perdida gracias a un suceso acaecido 'curiosamente' dos semanas atrás._

_Cho se carcajeó escandalosamente mientras clavaba la vista en un indiferente Enishi..., así que ella no tuvo otra más que 'adivinar' cuál fue el 'motivo' del despido de la secretaria._

**_-Descerebrada_**_ -lanzó Cho perdidamente, para después aclarar que el motivo de la destitución se debió a **que "...La chica se puso tonta...";** y en aquel instante, supuso con fidelidad que el autor de la tremenda frase fue nadie más ni nadie menos que el Jefecito Saitoh. _

Volvía a estar consciente de que no tenía los tiquetes para el transporte, ni solucionado el asunto de los viáticos, mucho menos reservada una habitación en una decente y céntrica pensión.

Se rascó la sien nerviosa, prefiriendo prestar atención a la vista nocturna desde la ventana antes de recordar cuando Cho a gritos enseñó al departamento entero un tarro plateado de pintura- claro que vacío- con una ranura arriba y un papelito a medio pegar que decía **"Viáticos para Kamiya".**

**-Colaboradores¡no teman en acercarse!** –había concluido Cho, en un auténtico acto de buena fe.

Quiso reírse abiertamente. Desahogar con risas esa frustración de saberse una trabajadora no amparada por su delegación. Gritar desaforada porque el maldito jefe que tiene prefiere reducirle las vacaciones para él tener las suyas..., pero no podía pasar a la acción, primeramente la casa es ajena, y segundo, despertar a Enishi lo considera una opción vetada.

Rememoró la melodía que recientemente tuvo la oportunidad de engullir y volvió a percibir el sabor dulce en el aire. Sí, ese mismo que resbala por la garganta espeso y recubre de bienestar.

Naturalmente, estimular la imaginación cada vez suele ser más sencillo y manipulable también. ¡Que bueno, porque entonces discierne que tiene una poderosa aliada; le bastará pensar en la celestial música para que los problemas desaparezcan ...¡Listo, eso haría de ahora en adelante.

Sonrió para sus adentros**. "Claro";** pensó; **"Como si todo se solucionara con una canción, Kamiya"...**

...y es que, lo más pesado e la vida, en raras oportunidades es vencido por una melodía nacida del delirio nocturno.

**"Bien Kamiya";** se dijo; **" ¿Qué es real para ti?..."...** Su auto-respuesta rayó la obviedad, puesto que la plantó de golpe al hoy, a la duela de aquella habitación y al frío del lugar.

El hoy es producto de ese ayer en el que absorta escuchó ciertas confesiones de Enishi; mismas que la apabullaron y la hundieron en un mar de instantáneas cavilaciones.

**-Estuve en Arita, Kaoru y créeme, lo que viví allá estas dos semanas..., me es difícil de nombrar.**

Con claridad podía escucharlo dentro suyo, pronunciando cada palabra con tosquedad, con preocupación, rabia e impotencia. Nunca presenció alteración en él, de hecho –aunque se mordiera la lengua- puede considerarlo un modelo a seguir: siempre con su usual seguridad, con su arrogancia, pero de igual forma fuerte y decidido.

Resultó que él -al verla retirarse de la Jefatura-, corrió a todo gas hasta plantársele al frente, para dejarle claro que la precisaba, que esas dos semanas trabajando en solitario fueron las peores y que sin embargo, agradece que haya sido de ese modo, porque su misión en Arita fue terrífica.

**-Saitoh no lo dijo¡y nunca te lo va a decir, Kaoru...** –la había mirado como si quisiera metérsele en las pupilas **-..., irás a estudiar el caso en Tokio. Saitoh está seguro de que 'tu don artístico' es clave en esto. Necesitan urgente tu ayuda ..., hay cosas que ellos no pueden ver, pero tú sí.**

Se le había helado la sangre. Aún tiembla ante la noticia y ante aquella verdad de que Hajime, de una forma u otra, confía plenamente en ella... Ella, quien es sólo una artista de la fotografía con un 'ojo muy clínico'; una artista transformada en detective criminalista a la fuerza.

Negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana. **"Esto no es cierto"**; trató de convencerse de lo contrario.

Nuevamente se permitió perderse en lo rememorado, para luego traer tal si fuera el presente, las reacciones fraternalistas de su colega. Casi podría asegurar que el hombre de alto porte en esos momentos tuvo debilidad hacia ella, puesto que su preocupación empezó a rayar en lo inverosímil o al menos sacando a la luz emociones que generalmente Enishi procura rehuir. Fue testigo de la preocupación dirigida a ella, tanto más las frases asombrosas que le dedicaron:

**-Te necesito** –fue una de esas, y se la había dicho en un arrebato, cuando él decidido le impidió escapar por segunda vez.

Aceptar la invitación hecha, de que visitara su departamento, extrañamente no la alarmó. Después de todo, también anhelaba un poco de compañía, sumada a una cargada dosis de realidad. Eso, y la incisiva mirada masculina, fueron los motivos que la arrastraron hacia aquella alta residencia.

Enishi podía ser tan encantador siempre y cuando se lo propusiera, y es risible que en la Jefatura, las mujeres la envidiaran a muerte. Además, nunca le hizo un favor especial para que él quisiera permanecer junto a ella por el tiempo que se le antojara.

Despacio se volteó, buscando atrapar en sus profundidades oceánidas algún vestigio del hombre en cuestión.

Disimuló el asombro causado cuando lo halló despierto, dedicándole un gesto tranquilamente interesado y expectante.

Enishi parecía absorber con lentitud la figura femenina, envuelta parcialmente por la manta de franela, y sonreír con disimulo al notar como ella se acercaba al lecho en actitud felina.

Kaoru llegó junto a él, permitiendo que le quitaran la prenda que le cubría, agradeciendo que ésta fuera canjeada por unos cálidos brazos.

Abrigada bajo un calor mucho más humano y acogedor, tuvo a bien el recostarse sobre el pecho de ese individuo quien últimamente se comportaba como todo un caballero.

Suavemente él desliza sus palmas sobre la espalda bajo su potestad, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo de una forma irreal.

**-Kaoru –**murmura decidido- **vive conmigo.**

La gutural invitación provocó que la aludida accionara su cabeza como si fuera un resorte.

Él, despacio, unió sus labios a los de ella.

**-Piénsalo** –le sugirió ávido, aguantándose las ganas de devorar la misma boca que rozó al hablar; pero no aguantó lo insoportable, ya que Kaoru, lanzándose a la aventura, decidió nuevamente iniciar el pasional juego ..., y bien que tendrían el resto de la noche para imponer las reglas.

* * *

**MOURI-NOTAS: Primero que nada, agradecimientos especiales a laisha17, gaby hyatt, sakura, KaOrA-FGV-16, Sumire-chan, Pi3, mer1, Megumi Kanzaki, Ashley Ketchum1, Cyntella Himura, Kenkao y Megu-chan1. **

**Nop, no abandoné este fic, tan sólo esperaba sentirme más segura para continuarlo, y ya teniendo las fuerzas¡aquí estoy!. A los que aguardaban una continuación, mis más sinceros saludos y mis deseos de que realmente hayan disfrutado la lectura. A los que me leen por primera vez¡sean bienvenidos a mis dominios!.**

**Sí reconozco que voy lento con la trama, pero es que la clase de historia me lo indica. Está clasificada dentro del drama porque es de temática compleja y seria, y es 'espiritual' porque cada uno de los personajes se verá envuelto en sus meditaciones, tratando de apaciguar sus almas y comprender esas 'extrañas' conexiones que les indican sobre un pasado en común. ¡Correcto, es sobre reencarnaciones y básicamente toca el punto de cómo es que el alma busca ser liberada de sus culpas para poder alcanzar la felicidad plena. Es como una oportunidad para enmendar los errores traspasados a través de las generaciones.**

**Talvez lo hallen aburrido, pero es más que todo una narración introspectiva y analítica. **

**Es un fic totalmente diferente a los otros que hago y es mi esperanza el que les guste. **

**Mil gracias por leer y compartirme sus opiniones. **

**Mouri-san**


End file.
